Lo que puede hacer el amor
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Qué pasaría si a Ren lo comprometen con la descendiente de una adinerada familia y la encuntra desnuda en el baño o.O? Qué pasaría si Horo se enamorara de la doncella de los Ainu, destinada a ser sacrificada?HoroxOCC RenxOCC YohxAnnaxHana
1. Default Chapter

Shaman King ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, solo este fic que es un final alternativo ideado por unas fans, nos reservamos los derechos...

**Disclaimer: (los personajes tienen 17 años, excepto Pilika que tiene 16 y Tamao que tiene 15, imagínense a todos ya mas crecidos)**

** : cambio de escena**

"**...": pensamientos.**

Lo que puede hacer el amor "_Una doncella y la descendiente"_

Dos largos años habían transcurrido desde que el torneo de shamanes había finalizado, desde la muerte de Hao Asakura, shaman cuya única menta era construir un mundo solamente con shamanes fuertes. Pero Yoh junto a todos sus amigos lo enfrentaron, y luego de una larga batalla, habían conseguido la victoria; y puesto a que el torneo fue cancelado y ninguno pudo convertirse en el shaman king, Yoh y sus amigos tomaron rumbos distintos, dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños ellos mismos.

Por una parte, Yoh y Anna volvieron a Fumbari, volviendo a su clásica rutina, claro estaba, con algunos cambios. Uno de ellos, fue que la pareja, luego de lo vivido en el torneo, comenzaron a demostrar mas lo que sentían el uno por el otro, demostrándose en cada momento del día lo mucho que se amaban, consiguiendo así, su tan deseada vida tranquila, llena de paz, siempre los dos juntos.

Por otra parte, Manta también volvió a Fumbari, sin ningún cambio en su vida, solo que ahora rendía exámenes para poder ingresar en la mejor universidad en Tokio, así poder asumir el cargo de jefe de "Oyamada company" en un futuro no muy lejano.

Mientras, Ryu apenas llego de Norteamérica recorrió con su moto junto a sus amigos todo Japón, en busca de su tan anelado lugar favorito; pero luego de un año volvió a Fumbari y comprendió que su lugar favorito estaba allí, junto a todo sus amigos. Por lo que se dispuso a abrir una tienda junto a su pandilla, en medio de la carretera, cerca de la ciudad de Fumbari; un lugar como en cierta ocasión le comento a Manta, donde venden alimentos y un refugio a todos los viajeros.

De Chocolove no se sabía mucho, dado a que se separo de sus amigos en Norteamérica, solo se sabía que el chocolatín trabajaba como comediante en un restauran, en el que al parecer le iba bien. Y Tamao se encontraba en Izumo, continuando con su entrenamiento para convertirse en una fuerte Onmyouji.

Por otra parte, Horo junto a su hermana, Pilika, volvieron a Hokaido donde construyeron con mucho esfuerzo, una extensa plantación donde los kropokus podían vivir tranquilamente. Mientras que Lisserg había vuelto a su país de origen, Inglaterra; al igual que Len que regreso a China.

En la bella Hokaido el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre las cabañas de la aldea de los Ainu, acompañado de una suave brisa refrescante, propia de la región. Los rayos de ese imponente sol atravesaron la ventana de una de las cabañas, posándose delicadamente sobre la piel blanca, como la misma nieve, que poseía una joven, de larga cabellera castaña; quien al sentir al sol, abrió perezosamente los párpados, rebelando unos bellos ojos profundos de color miel. Lentamente se levanto de su cama y se cambio su camisón blanco, por un vestido de color celeste cielo, con forma de solera en la parte superior y con signos de los Ainu bordados en la parte inferior.

- buenos días Luz –saludo la joven al hada que había ingresado a su habitación por la ventana.

- "buenos días doncella" –la saludo telepáticamente.

La joven se sentó en una silla frente a un inmenso espejo mientras que el hada comenzaba a cepillar su cabello y luego, hacía una pequeña trenza en uno de los dos mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su cara, terminándola con un bello lazo azul. Tsukasa Kouji, ese era el nombre de la joven doncella de los Ainu, quien desde que nació, fue escogida para convertirse en el sacrificio para el espíritu de la naturaleza al cumplir los 17 años, edad que cumpliría dentro de un mes. Tsukasa desde muy pequeña había sido entrenada para convertirse en una fuerte miko y para convocar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pura en su totalidad, preparada para el sacrificio; pero la joven nunca había salido de su cabaña, por lo que no conocía la aldea ni a ningún humano, mas que sus padres.

Pero hoy, hoy sería diferente, hoy deseaba con toda su alma conocer la aldea, solo le quedaba un mes de vida y deseaba conocer y experimentar todo lo que en su vida no había echo, mientras era encubierta por su amiga de toda la vida, Luz. Así que, muy sigilosamente, se escabullo por los pasillos de su hogar, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera, por donde salió rápidamente, y se introdujo al bosque para evitar ser atrapada.

Por fin sentía el césped en sus pies Sentía la brisa mezclarse con todo su ser! y el sol posarse cuidadosamente sobre todo su cuerpo!, por fin podía ver el mundo de un ángulo mas cercano que el de su ventana!.

- Es hermoso, nunca me dijiste que era tan bello el exterior, Luz –dijo, con una gran sonrisa la joven de ojos miel, al estar adentro del bosque.

-"Doncella camine con cuidado, no valla a pasar que se tropiece y se rompa un tobillo" –le dijo Luz algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes tanto Luz, yo estaré bien -.

-"Pero Doncella, usted no conoce estos lugares, es mejor tener cuidado" –dijo el hada.

-Te veo muy tensa Luz, tranquilízate, no creo que nos pase nada malo- exclamo Tsukasa, muy despreocupada, saltando en unas enormes raíces de árboles.

-"Doncella, hágame caso, si sigue así se cae…" –no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su querida Doncella se había tropezado con una de las raíces, y su cabeza se dio de bruces contra el suelo- "Se lo dije Doncella, de que tuviera mucho cuidado"

-Ay, Luz, eso me dolió mucho –dijo Tsukasa, levantándose y limpiando un poco su vestido.

-"Ha sido entrenada toda su vida para ser mas fuerte, pero nunca cambiara en lo distraída que es, sigamos nuestro camino Doncella, o es acaso que quieren que la atrapen" –dijo Luz acercándose a Tsukasa y posándose en su hombro.

-Esta bien Luz, lo que tu digas –y emprendió su camino.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, solo caminaba sin rumbo aparente, hasta que llego a una extensa plantación, que desde cualquier ángulo se notaba llena de vida, en ella habitaban miles y melis de kropokus, todos conviviendo armoniosamente, convirtiéndose en uno con la naturaleza de su entorno; nunca había visto nada tan maravilloso.

Recorrió cuidadosamente toda la plantación, observando detenidamente las actividades de los kropokus, como estos llenaban de rocio toda la plantación, sin siquiera notar su presencia. De repente, se detuvo súbitamente, al escuchar un casi inaudible sollozo, rápidamente busco a lo que provocaba aquel sollozo con la mirada, y lo encontró, a sus pies, una pequeña kropoku lloraba. Se puso a la altura de la kropoku y la tomo entre sus manos cuidando de no hacerle ningún daño.

- ¿que sucede linda? –pregunto Tsukasa con un tono dulce.

La kropoku volteo la mirada hacía la joven, y al ver su sonrisa llena de cariño y bondad, sintió una gran confianza hacía la joven. Luego, levanto su pie, revelando un pequeño raspón en el...

- ah, ya veo, te lastimaste –dijo la joven, por lo que obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa como respuesta –yo te curare - –pronuncio colocando su mano sobre el pie de la kropoku, de donde salió un destello- espíritu de la naturaleza, yo te invoco para que ceses el dolor de esta noble criatura.

Cuando el destello desapareció, la kropoku abrió los ojos y vio su pie dándose cuenta de que este ya estaba curado. Esto provoco que la kropoku sonriera abiertamente en forma de agradecimiento.

- me alegra de que ya estés bien -

- oye tú!!!! Que le haces a ese kropoku??!!! –grito de forma acusadora un joven de cabellera celeste, quien se iba acercando rápidamente a la joven, subido en una tabla de snowboard que levitaba.

Cuando el joven alcanzo a la doncella, la pequeña kropoku voló desde las manos de Tsukasa y se acerco rápidamente al peli-azul, comenzando a hacer muchas señas con las manos.

- ah, ya comprendo; con que esta joven te ayudo –dijo el muchacho observando fijamente a la castaña- perdón por acusarla sin ningún sentido, yo soy el responsable de estos kropokus por lo que debo protegerlos.

- no se preocupe, yo fui la que entre sin permiso, espero me disculpe joven.

- Que descortés he sido, no me presente. Mi nombre es Horo-Horo y esta pequeña kropoku se llama Kurapika.

- es un placer joven Horo, mi nombre es Tsukasa -- dijo la joven, inclinándose en forma de respeto al joven de cabellos celestes y luego vio a la pequeña Kropoku, dándole un calida sonrisa dijo- espero que ya te sientas mejor Kurapika.

El ainu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de la joven, vaya que era bella!, y aunque no la conociera, el solo verla le llenaba el alma de paz, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir como nunca... ¿quien era esa joven?... ¿por qué, si pertenecía a los Ainu, nunca la había visto? ¿Qué eran estos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo?

En la mansión que poseía la gran familia Tao, se encontraba un joven, con el pecho al descubierto, todo cubierto de delgadas gotas de sudor a causa de el levantamiento de pesas que estaba realizando en una de las tantas salas de entreno que poseía la mansión. Luego de terminar con esto, se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras que el espíritu de antiguo guerrero chino hacía acto de presencia frente a su amo.

- señoriíto, sus padres desean hablar de un asunto muy importante con usted y solicitan su presencia.

- muy bien, diles que voy enseguida Bazon.

- a la orden! –dijo el fantasma desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció.

El joven se dirigió hacía la sala de la mansión, donde lo esperaban sus padres... ¿de que querrían hablarle?... pues en realidad, no le importaba, mas o menos se lo imaginaba...

- hijo, siéntate por favor –le dijo su madre apenas ingreso a la sala, señalándole con la mano un asiento que se ubicaba frente a ellos.

- a que me llamaron –dijo el joven sin dar rodeos al tema.

- pues veras Len, hemos pensado cuidadosamente, y con tu madre creemos que ya es momento en que debes comprometerte –hablo su padre.

Lo sabía!, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento! Todos en la familia Tao, como en la Asakura, eran comprometidos con algún shaman, para continuar la dinastía; él ya estaba preparado para eso, así que no se oponía, no le interesaba ese asunto del amor y el matrimonio en lo absoluto, por lo que con quien lo comprometieran sus padres, le daba igual.

- ¿y bien? –pregunto Len.

- pues... me imagino que has oído hablar de la familia Li.

- no, no conozco ningún Clan con ese nombre.

- pues veras, es una familia de shamanes, tan conocida en China como la nuestra, muy privilegiada y poseedora de grandes tierras. –le explico su padre.

- y, que tengo que ver yo con esa familia? –pregunto el joven Tao.

- pues veras, esta familia tiene una hija, Shaoling, quien podrá convertirse en tu prometida si así ambos lo desean.-dijo la señora Tao.

- a mi me da igual, si esa tal Shaoling, quiera ser mi prometida o no –dijo Len.

- eso lo sabemos, pero aún falta la decisión de ella. Esta noche, Shaoling vendrá a nuestra casa, para pasar un mes con nosotros, así puedan conocerse a fondo y poder tomar una decisión sobre el compromiso –concluyo En Tao.

- esta bien, me alistare, pero no prometo nada –dijo el chino, saliendo de la habitación, en realidad ese asunto no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, nunca había creído que esa cosa llamada "amor" existiera, pero pronto lo descubriría y vería lo maravilloso que era.

Ya caída la noche, en la mansión Tao, resonaron las puertas principales indicando que las visitas habían llegado, un par de zombis abrieron las grandes puertas de madera, dejando ver a dos personas, un adulto y una jovencita, el señor En Tao y la señora Ran Tao, recibieron a los invitados y los guiaron hasta la sala principal, para poder conversar un poco.

En la sala principal se encontraba Len junto con su hermana, ella traía un hermoso vestido chino, color negro y con bordes rojos, mientras que Len tenía unos pantalones chinos color negro, y una camisa manga larga color verde aceituna; sus ojos dorados se posaron en la puerta, al escuchar que era abierta.

-Pasen por aquí, estos son mis hijos, Jun y Len –dijo En Tao, e invito a los invitados a que se sentaran cerca de su gran silla- espero que este mes te sientas a gusto jovencita –pronuncio dirigiéndole la palabra a la joven de cabello castaño claro, hasta los hombros y de ojos azules, vestida con un fino kimono sin mangas de color rosa que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, con una abertura que dejaba ver su cuello y también sus piernas, mientras que ambas eran cubiertas por una tela sumamente transparente, que en la parte inferior llegaba hasta el suelo, dejando al descubierto sus sandalias rojas y su tobillera; en la cintura se encontraba una gruesa cinta de color rojo sosteniendo el kimono y un collar era lo único que decoraba su cuello.

-Si señor, estoy segura que así será- dijo apresuradamente el hombre, de profundos ojos verdes y cabello azabache, que acompañaba a la joven Shaoling.

-Veo que, lo que me dijo tu madre, no era mentira, eres una jovencita preciosa –dijo encantada, la señora Ran.

-Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos señora Tao –dijo Shaoling, dándole una reverencia a la que vendría ser su suegra, si es que ambos descendientes de cada familia, aceptaban el compromiso.

Len, al ver a la joven, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, su belleza era incomparable a las otras chicas que había conocido, y se quedo hundido en sus profundos ojos azules y claros como el mar al ella voltear y verlo a la cara.

-Usted debe ser el joven Tao Len- dijo la chica, acercándose a Len sin desviar su mirada.

-Si soy yo- pronuncio reaccionando de pronto para volver a la realidad, y fruncir el seño.

-Al parecer tendré que estar contigo en este mes antes de decidir nuestro compromiso –lo miro de arriba abajo, muy seria, y luego dijo- esperemos no tener problemas en este mes.

-Si, eso espero Li Shaoling.

-Muy bien, un banquete nos espera en el piso de arriba –dijo la señora Tao, entusiasmada al ver el primer contacto de su hijo, con su futura prometida.

-Vamos Len –dijo Jun Tao, a su querido hermano menor, el cual reacciono a los pocos segundos.

-Eh, si claro…ya voy –concluyo Len, algo distraído, para luego voltear y seguir a los demás.

En la colina Fumbari, se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, corriendo por el parque al atardecer, escuchaba música con unos grandes audífonos anaranjados y cargaba pesas en sus tobillos y muñecas, el chico se detuvo para tomar aire y se sentó en un banco.

-Amidamaru –llamo el chico, y al lado de el, apareció un espíritu.

-¿Si amo Yoh? –pregunto el samurai acercándose a su amo.

-Mientras corría, se me ocurrió, que podríamos invitar a todos para que se queden una temporada en la pensión, tengo muchos deseos de volver a ver a mis amigos –dijo Yoh

-Me parece una buena idea amo Yoh, pero… –el samurai lo pensó un poco y le dijo a su amo- ¿que pasara con la Señorita Anna?.

-De eso no nos preocupemos mucho Amidamaru, tratare de convencer a Annita que los deje venir.

-Amo Yoh no cree que podría convencerla dándole una rica cena esta noche –dijo el espíritu, al escuchar esto, el joven se levanto bruscamente del banco- ¿Qué sucede amo Yoh?

-Se me olvido comprar los víveres para la cena de hoy, Anna me matara si llego tarde, de seguro no aceptara mi petición T-T –dijo Yoh, muy exaltado- y ahora que haré.

-No es tan tarde amo, si se apresura lograra comprar todo para antes de que anochezca –dijo el espíritu, adaptando su forma al de una esfera

-Si, eso haré, andando Amidamaru –dijo emprendiendo rápidamente el camino, dirigiéndose al mercado más cercano.

A pesar de los años, Yoh no había cambiado en casi nada, seguía siendo el chico tranquilo y despreocupado que siempre pero una cosa si había cambiado y era que habían iniciado una nueva vida con alguien muy especial.

Después de comprar todo para la cena, Yoh se encamino para la pensión, al llegar allí escucho de la sala el ruido de la televisión, y se dirigió hacía allí.

-Ya llegue Anna –exclamo pasando por la puerta de la sala y yendo a la de la cocina a dejar todo lo que había comprado.

-Llegaste tarde –se limito a decir la rubia, que en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bebe de cabellos amarillos iguales a los de ella- menos mal que Hana tomo su biberón, si no fuera por Tamao y por mi, este niño nunca comería.

-No digas eso, es que se me hizo tarde –pronuncio el castaño sentándose al lado de su querida esposa y de su pequeño hijo; el pequeño Hana se divertía al estar con sus padres y mas cuando su papa jugaba con él, a veces era muy tonto y distraído, como solía decir su mamá, pero lo divertía mucho- hola Hana, como estas? –ante la pregunta, el bebe le sonrió a su papá y este lo cargo.

-Distráelo mientras hago la cena –dijo saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Hana e Yoh jugaban con una pelota roja

-Rueda la pelota hasta papá-dijo, pero el bebe no reaccionaba, solo se le quedaba viendo a la pelota, pero no se la daba- vamos Hana, dame la pelota.

Hana levanto la vista hacía su padre, y nuevamente la regreso a la pelota. Como se vería papá con la pelota incrustada en la cara? Pues... había una sola manera de averiguarlo.

- que haces Yoh? –pregunto su esposa al ingresar al comedor con una bandeja entre las manos.

- intento enseñarle a jugar a Hana con la pelota, pero es muy difícil.

- tenle paciencia, Hana todavía es un bebé.

Un poco mas, solo un poco mas y la pelota estaría en sus manos. Listo! Ya tenía la pelota! Ahora debía lanzársela a su papá!, pero.... donde estaba papá?

- vamos Hana, tu mamá quiere que nos demos un baño antes de la cena –exclamo el shaman tomando a su pequeño hijo entre sus manos; mientras que a este, por la sorpresa, se le cayo la pelota.

No era justo! El quería lanzarle la pelota a papá! Y ver como le quedaba la cara luego del golpe!! No era justo!

- pero que te pasa Hana-chan? Por que lloras –pregunto extrañado el castaño mientras su hijo lloraba sin parar.

_**Continuara... **_

Rocío: bueno, este es el primer capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este fin lo escribo con mi gran amiga Tsukasa!

**Tsukasa**: hola! Esperamos que disfruten el fis y nos dejen muchos review onegai

**Rocío: **si no recibimos review no le vemos el sentido a continuar publicando.

**Tsukasa: **ahora la aventura comenzara, y esperamos que les guste.

**Rocío: **sin mas que decir, nos despedimos!

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**


	2. Este extraño sentimiento

Shaman King no nos pertenece, solo este fic que es un final alternativo ideado por unas fans de la serie, nos reservamos todos los derechos de autor.

_Soñar no cuesta nada..._

Lo que puede hacer el amor 

Capitulo 2: _Este extraño sentimiento _

- espero que ya te sientas mejor Kurapika. –exclamo la doncella con una gran sonrisa.

El ainu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de la joven, vaya que era bella!, y aunque no la conociera, el solo verla le llenaba el alma de paz, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir como nunca... ¿quien era esa joven?... ¿por qué, si pertenecía a los Ainu, nunca la había visto? ¿Qué eran estos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo?

- kukuruku –lo llamo su espíritu acompañante a Horo, al ver que su amo no reaccionaba.

- ah! Que sucede Koloro? –pregunto por fin el joven después de permanecer enganchado por un interminable momento en la sonrisa de la joven Tsukasa.

- kukurukuku

- es verdad! Es hora de regar las nuevas plantas –exclamo Horo subiéndose a su tabla.

- disculpe joven Horo

-si?

- me gustaría mucho ayudarlo.

- "pero doncella! Si este joven descubre quien es usted...!"

- "relájate Luz, todo saldrá bien"

- eh? 0.0, estas segura? –pregunto asombrado ante la petición de Tsukasa.

- así es –asintió la joven.

- esta bien, sube –dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano a Tsukasa para ayudarla a subir a su tabla.

Cuando esta lo hizo, Horo se puso en marcha en una velocidad moderada así la joven no se caiga de la tabla de snowboard. Luego de unos minutos de recorrido, poco a poco la tabla iba adquiriendo más velocidad, por lo que Tsukasa, temiendo caerse, se aferró fuertemente a la cintura de Horo, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del ainu; quien al sentir el contacto se sonrojo súbitamente.

- "no se porque... pero siento como si pudiera confiar en él. El estar abrazada a su cuerpo me trasmite una inmensa paz, que sensación tan extraña" –pensó la joven aferrándose un poco mas al cuerpo de Horo, permitiéndose a si misma extender esa sensación por su cuerpo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

La cena transcurría lentamente, mientras los pilares de ambas familias planeaban gustosos el futuro de sus herederos, mientras que estos, escuchaban atentamente, después de todo, estaban hablando de sus vidas.

- y dígame señor Li, por que no vino su esposa? –pregunto Jun intentando participar en la charla.

- pues a ella no le gusta salir de los territorios de nuestra dinastía –explico con tono calmado el hombre de rasgos maduros, que se encontraba sentado a la par de su hija.

- "que gran mentiroso eres padre" –pensó Shaoling, su madre no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que ella pasase un mes en la mansión Tao, por lo que se enfado con el pilar de la familia Li, y se negó rotundamente a acompañarlo. Al recordar esto, la joven no pudo evitar poner un gesto de tristeza, cosa que ningún presente noto, solo su futuro "prometido" quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó.

En eso el padre de Shaoling volteo a verla de una forma muy severa y se aclaro la garganta, después de un momento, Shaoling interpreto el gesto de su padre y se sentó derecha, como toda dama, y continuo comiendo en silencio.

-Jovencita, anímese a conversar con nosotros, así podremos conocer mas acerca de nuestra futura nuera- dijo la señora Ran.

-Eh…bueno yo..

-Madre, tendremos todo un mes para conocerla, déjala comer –dijo Len algo cortante, su madre lo vio muy sorprendía y después miro a su esposo.

- Len eso no fue correcto.

- Pero es la verdad.

- Discúlpenme pero es que estoy algo apenada al recién llegar a esta casa, espero me disculpen.

-No te preocupes querida, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque esta será tu casa durante una larga temporada –dijo la señora Ran, sonriendo y tapando la mitad de su rostro bajo su abanico

-Ya veras que tu estadía será muy placentera en nuestros territorios –dijo ahora Jun, con su típica sonrisa

-Le agradezco su amplia amabilidad con mi hija y espero que no les cause molestias a ustedes –dijo el señor Li

-Al contrario, será una placer atender a su hija, le aseguro que esta en muy buenas manos –dijo el señor En

-De eso estoy muy seguro Tao En

-Mañana conocerá toda la mansión, para que no se pierda asignare a uno de mis zombis para que la guíe los primeros días-dijo En a la joven Li.

-Si señor, tratare de no perderme y procurare acordarme de cada camino –dijo la joven muy seria.

-Muy bien, dicho esto aclaramos unos detalles más del compromiso y listo señor Li.

-Claro Tao En, no creo que tengamos que arreglar muchas cosas–y siguieron conversando sobre el compromiso y otras cosas triviales durante toda la cena.

Luego de la comida, todos se reunieron en el inmenso recibidor de la mansión Tao, en donde despedirían al padre de Shaoling. Mientras En y el señor Li conversaban animadamente y arreglaban unas cuantos detalles sobre la estadía de Shaoling, ella y Len se encontraban alejados del grupo, ambos mirando al frente, con la postura firme, como esperando que su acompañante decida comenzar la conversación; pero ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que se acerco a ellos Jun quien rompió el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

- Shaoling, acompáñame por favor, te guiare a tu habitación –dijo la mayor de las Tao guiando a la joven escaleras arriba; quien antes de comenzar a subir los peldaños, giro sobre su eje y vio a su padre con una mirada de tristeza mezclada con enojo.

Luego de que su padre la ignore completamente, la joven volteo para seguir a la mayor de las Tao por los extensos e interminables pasillo de la mansión.

- esta será tu habitación Shaoling –exclamo Jun al abrir una puerta y revelando su interior a la joven.

La habitación era muy amplía, poseía un hermosa puerta de vidrio que conducía al bello balcón, en donde seguro pasaría muchas tardes; la cama era de dos plazas y se veía muy cómoda; y un amplio ropero se ubicaba a la par de un tocador, el cual poseía un inmenso espejo.

- muchas gracias Jun . -exclamo la joven ingresando a la habitación.

- si necesitas algo la habitación de mi hermano esta a la par, y la mía se encuentra al final del pasillo. Espero que pase una linda noche. –pronuncio la mayor de las Tao para luego hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse.

- buenas noches Jun –dijo la joven, luego volteo para poder ver mejor su habitación, también había un estante con muchos libros y un cómodo sillón se ubicaba a su lado; al ver esto la joven no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer todo su equipaje ya había sido trasladado a ese cuarto, y al abrir su ropero y encontrar todo perfectamente acomodado no tuvo duda de ello.

La joven se cambio las ropas y se coloco su camisón azul, echo esto se acerco al tocador y se sentó frente al mismo; al momento que comenzaba a quitarse el poco maquillaje que llevaba con una toalla húmeda. Luego de esto, abrió un pequeño cofre de donde saco un collar formado por pequeños caracoles, el cual había sido echo a mano. Ese collar se lo había regalado su hermano menor antes de que ella se fuera a la mansión de los Tao, quiso ponérselo para la cena, pero su padre se lo prohibió diciendo que no era algo digno para el fino kimono que llevaba puesto.

- Shinta.... –susurro la joven, mientras que en su mente, la imagen de su pequeño hermanito aparecía mientras la fastidiaba a ella. Al recordar estas escenas no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañaría mucho a su hermanito este tiempo, aunque era muy molesto.

Minutos luego, Shaoling se encontraba en su cama, recostada, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero este no llegaba, por lo que luego de un rato se resigno a dormir, así que se levanto con suavidad de su amplia cama. Luego, se dirigió al pie de la misma en donde se encontraba una bata de seda roja, que se lo coloco al momento que salía de su habitación.

-"esto no es propio de una dama, pero hay una sola forma para que concilie el sueño" –pensó la joven comenzando a caminar por los oscuros y largos pasillos de la mansión Tao.

Mientras, en el cuarto del descendiente Tao, este se encontraba recostado mirando fijamente el techo, al igual que la joven, el tampoco conciliaba el sueño.

Por que!! por que sentía todas estas cosas!! Lo odiaba! Por que se sonrojaba al verla! Por que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la veía!! Que era esto que él sentía?! y lo mas importante.... por que demonios no dejaba de pensar en ella!!!... no lo comprendía, por primera vez no entendía algo; y esto lo tenía profundamente confundido.

- creo que por esta noche no podré dormir –se dijo Len, al momento que se levantaba de su cama colocándose la bata que reposaba sobre su silla, y sin siquiera atársela salió de su cuarto perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

En la cocina, la joven castaña se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa bebido tranquilamente una pequeña botella de leche fría, eso era lo único que podía dormirla; además ese liquido era su bebida favorita.

-"esto no es correcto, estoy en casa ajena y me tomo la libertad de sacar una botella de leche de un refrigerador que no es mío, pero no hay otra, no puedo molestar a los señores Tao por una tontera que deseo" –pensaba la joven tomando otro sorbo de la leche- "por eso yo no quería venir, yo quería permanecer con mi familia, los extraño mucho a todos"

- que haces aquí? –pregunto el chino acercándose a la chica.

Al escuchar que la llamaba, Shaoling se asusto al verse descubierta, por lo que accidentalmente se le cayo de sus manos la botella de leche; la cual, con un muy ágil movimiento, Len atrapo.

- me asustaste –susurro la chica suspirando aliviada.

-lo siento, esa no era mi intención –pensando- "el gran Len Tao disculpándose!! Esto si que se me esta saliendo de control! Ni siquiera pienso antes de hablar! Mi corazón es mas rápido que yo en responder"

- lo siento, se que no debería estar aquí a estas horas –hablaba la joven atropelladamente, tratando de excusarse por su modales - y que no es muy correcto, pero no podía dormir y... –no pudo terminar, dado a que fue callada por un dedo del chino que se poso sobre sus labios.

- no tienes por que darme explicaciones; pasaras aquí un mes, debes sentirte como en tu casa –pronuncio intentando recobrar su tono frío, entregándole la botella nuevamente a la joven.

- gracias - -le susurro la joven recibiendo la botella y tomando un sorbo de la misma, tratando de disimular el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas ante el gesto de Len –esto es lo único que me quita el insomnio.

- te gusta la leche? –pregunto sorprendido el joven viendo como la chica tomaba otro sorbo de leche, mientras el también sacaba una botellita del refrigerador.

- así es -, es mi bebida favorita.

- la mía también –susurro el joven comenzando a tomar su leche.

- que coincidencia –dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida- y dime Tao, cual es la actividad que te gusta hacer? –pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversación, si debía vivir con él por un mes por lo menos debía conocerlo e intentar llevarse bien con él.

- entrenar –dijo de forma cortante, no podía seguir comportándose vulnerable frente a la joven, o descubriría lo que le pasaba.

- ahh, ya veo, a mi también me gusta mucho -; y que entrenas?

- artes marciales –pronuncio sentándose junto a la joven, no le gustaba dar muchas explicaciones sobre sus actividades- y vos? –pensando- "desde cuando me interesa los demás?!"

- pues me entreno en gimnasia rítmica n.n, pero no es la única actividad que me gusta realizar, también me gusta mucho leer.

- leer?

- así es n.n, por eso tengo una biblioteca en la habitación que me asignaron, todos los libros que están allí yo los traje.

- 0.0U

Luego de un rato, ambos ya habían tomado cuatro botellas de leche y habían conversado de todos los temas que se les ocurrieron, llegándose a conocer mutuamente un poco más.

- bueno, con su permiso joven Tao, me retiro –pronuncio la joven haciendo una reverencia- ya es muy tarde, y no es muy correcto que estemos levantados -

- llámame Len.

- con gusto -, tu también puedes llámame por mi nombre. Nos veremos mañana Len –susurro saliendo de la cocina.

- adiós.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la mas bella que hubiera visto, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa, dulce y a la vez tan pura y sincera; ella era hermosa, y le provocaba miles de sensaciones y sentimientos inexplicables... acaso todo eso era... lo que todos llamaban amor?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El espíritu de un antiguo guerrero chino hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de su amo, al no sentir la presencia del mismo. Y al no verlo por ninguna parte comprobó que en efecto su amo no se encontraba allí. Extrañado y decidido a esperar a su señoriíto Len, salió al balcón de la habitación a contemplar las estrellas, como todas las noches, pero al llegar ya había alguien allí.

- quien eres? –pregunto el espíritu a la joven de larga cabellera oscura sostenida en una coleta, vestida con un Kimono que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de color negro, con una cinta de color rojo atada en la cintura.

Al sentir que la hablaba, la joven volteo lentamente, quedando frente al espíritu, viendo al mismo fijamente con sus ojos azabaches.

- tanto tiempo Bazon –pronuncio la joven con una gran sonrisa. Al verla directamente, el espíritu reconoció de inmediato a la joven.

- no lo puedo creer, Miyu –susurro sorprendido.

Miyu fue una asesina profesional, a la cual pagaban por matar a una determinada persona. Por alrededor del año 581, China era gobernada por la dinastía Sui, con su primer emperador Wen Ti quien introdujo una serie de reformas económicas, tales como la reducción de los impuestos a los campesinos, la elaboración de un censo muy cuidadoso para un mejor cobro de impuestos, y la restauración del sistema de dotaciones iguales utilizado en el noroeste. Miyu fue contratada por el hijo de Wen Ti, Yang Ti, para asesinar a su padre; la joven, como en todo trabajo no objeto el realizar su tarea. Pero luego de un tiempo, cuando Yang Ti asumió el poder, se percato de que el nuevo emperador era muy ambicioso y que había cometido un gran error al matar a Wen Ti. Por lo que, deshonrada y con una gran carga en su conciencia, se suicido.

Miyu fue enterrada en el cementerio de "los luchadores de China", donde conoció allí a Bazon quien había sido enterrado en el mismo lugar; estos dos espíritus se volvieron grandes amigos, hasta que un día, Miyu desapareció misteriosamente y el antiguo guerrero chino no supo mas de ella.

- que gusto volver a verte! –exclamo alegre el espíritu de la mercenaria, quien se acerco rápidamente a Bazon y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- oh Miyu! A pasado tanto tiempo! Como has estado? Porque desapareciste? Que fue de ti? Vaya! Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte!

- y yo a ti Bazon, y tenemos toda la noche por delante –exclamo la espíritu muy feliz de volver a ver a un gran viejo amigo.

- - - - - - - - -

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban descansando a la orilla de un precioso lago, después de un arduo trabajo todo el día en la plantación; ya estaba atardeciendo y lo rayos del sol se hacían cada vez mas lejanos mientras pintaban el cielo de un hermoso color rojizo con lila.

-Y dime, que otra cosa te puedo preguntar Tsukasa –dijo Horo-Horo, el cual estaba acostado sobre la grama.

-Pues no se joven Horo-Horo, lo que usted quiera, yo no soy una chica muy interesante así que tengo pocas respuesta para darle –dijo la chica que estaba sentada sobre la raíz de un árbol.

-Pero que dices?, tu me has enseñado sobre muchas plantas medicinales en solo una tarde, eso a mi me parece interesante.

-Si pero no es mucho mi conocimiento en otras cosas.

-Mmm, dime donde vives tu exactamente?, nunca te había visto en la aldea.

-Pues yo vivo en la cabaña cerca del pozo y donde siempre al frente de ella, juegan los niños de la aldea.

-Cerca del pozo y donde juegan siempre los niños…tendré que ver aunque creo que tengo una idea de cual es.

-Y usted donde vive, supongo que cerca de la plantación, no es así?

-Acertaste, vivo muy cerca de allí, esta mañana te vi por mi ventana, fue por eso que llegue tan rápido.

-Espero me disculpe por entrar en su plantación sin su permiso –dijo la chica algo apenada.

-No te equivocas, no hay problema, hasta ayudaste a uno de los Koropokurus.

-Espero que Kurapika este mejor y que no se vuelva a lastimar –exclamo dando una tierna sonrisa que causo que el peli-azul se sonrojara un poco al verla.

-Oye se esta haciendo tarde quieres que te acompañe a tu cabaña.

-Que?! –voltio y vio como atardecía- oh no puede ser!, no me di cuenta, se me hace muy tarde, que dirán mis padres si no me consiguen en mi habitación!!...no puede ser estoy en muy grandes problemas!!-muy exaltada se llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar en mi tabla, llegaras mas rápido.

-Usted podría hacerme ese favor o.o –deteniendo en seco su preocupación.

-Claro por mi no hay problema y deja de llamarme por "usted" simplemente llámame Horo-Horo –pronuncio ayudando a levantarse de la raíz del árbol a la joven- vamos antes de que se te haga mas tarde.

-Muchísimas gracias…eh…Horo-Horo –el chico la ayuda al montarse en la tabla y ella lo guió hasta la cabaña- aquí es, otra ves le…eje te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído n.n

-No hay porque agradecer, espero verte otro día.

-Claro…yo estaré encantada…-con voz apagada

-Que te sucede?, paso algo?, seguro pensaras que soy un tonto al invitar a que estés un rato conmigo -u

-No!, al contrario Horo-Horo, enserio me encantaría, puedo ir mañana temprano a ayudarte con la plantación.

-Enserio?! –pregunto entusiasmado?- entonces te espero en… a ver…que tal si vas al lago donde estábamos, sabes el camino, verdad?

-S-si…entonces mañana temprano en el lago –caminando hasta la cabaña- nos veremos mañana –despidiéndose del chico con una mano y dándole de una gran sonrisa.

-Si…por supuesto…hasta mañana –embobado por la sonrisa de la joven, cuido que entrara a su casa y fue cuando pudo dar la vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

-"Que me pasa, cada vez que veo esa sonrisa me descontrolo, no se que me sucede, pero Tsukasa se ve que es una buena chica, espero que mañana la pasemos bien y que por lo menos no huya de mi como lo hacen las demás chicas"- pensaba el joven con varias gotitas deslizándose por su sien, mientras se dirigía hacía su hogar en donde seguro su hermana lo esperaba con la cena ya echa.

Mientras, la doncella registraba cada rincón de la casa, pasando rápido por todas las habitaciones, y cuando casi llega a la suya, hizo aparición justo al frente de ella, la pequeña Luz.

-Luz!! –Pero rápidamente se tapo la boca- no aparezcas de esa manera, me asustaste.

- "No recuerda que hoy, sus padres no estaban en casa y que regresaban dentro de 5 días" ¬.¬

-Discúlpame, se me olvido por completo u –riéndose nerviosa- eso quiere decir que no hay nadie en la casa…oh gracias a los dioses, pensé que me descubrirían –susurro dando un largo suspiro aliviada.

-"Para la próxima vez sea mas cuidadosa doncella, no se imagina como me tenía preocupada por andar con ese chico…en cualquier momento ya la veía con el patriarca apunto de ser sacrificada por incumplir las leyes" –sermoneo a la joven doncella y visiblemente enojada.

-Luz…Luz…Luz! –Trato de calmarla- tranquilízate por favor, no soy una niña si, además nadie me vio.

-"Pero y ese chico…ese tal…como era que se llamaba?...ese tal Horo-Horo…él la vio a usted"

- Pero Horo-Horo no es malo, por lo menos no fue cruel conmigo, al contrario me trato muy bien a pesar de que era una descosida.

- "Como lo llamo?" ô.ó –Luz se le poso otra vez al frente de ella mientras levantaba una ceja- "como llamo a ese chico?"

-Eh bueno…yo –divago muy nerviosa por la reacción de su fiel compañera.

- "No puedo creer esta calamidad!!...no me diga que hizo amistad con él" –ante la pregunta, la doncella asintió lentamente- "doncella…como pudo hacerme esto…acepte que saliera y viera el mundo exterior…pero esto! No! como puede ser, que dirán sus padres, me castigaran porque no cuide bien de usted"

-Tu no le dirás nada de esto a mis padres, no es así Luz? –rogó con tono de suplica.

-"Decírselo a sus padres!?...acaso usted esta loca doncella!!...estaremos en graves riesgos si se enteran solo que usted salió de la cabaña"

-Y que haremos?, mañana quede con verme con él ó.ò

- "Pues ira mañana, pero pasado mañana no podrá salir con aquel joven, seria un riegos muy peligroso"

-Si Luz entiendo –susurro bajando la mirada un poco- será mejor que me aliste para dormir –dijo entrando a su habitación.

- "Lo siento doncella pero es mí deber cuidar de usted" –acercándose a ella y sentándose en su hombro- "si por mí fuera, usted se podría quedar todo el tiempo que quiera allá afuera"

-No te preocupes Luz, yo se que no es tu culpa que toda mi vida estuviera encerrada aquí, no te preocupes yo te comprendo, ahora si me disculpas me voy a bañar.

- "Si no se preocupe" –exclamo viendo como la chica salía de la habitación, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama- "espero que en verdad me disculpe doncella, tratare de que se sienta mucho mejor"

_**Continuara...**_

Rocío: Hola a todos!! Pues aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo! Y nos disculpamos por la demora u.u.

**Tsukasa: **a continuación responderemos sus reviews.

**Tenshi Akire**

**Rocío: **Hola!!!! Si! A mi también me gusta ver a mi bello Len con una chica nn

Tsukasa: y opino lo mismo que vos sobre Horo! Gracia por tu review!

**Solcito**

**Rocío: **hola amiga!! Me alegro de que te guste!!

**Tsukasa**: y muchas gracias por dejarnos tu review

**Gothic-Punki**

**Rocío**: jajajaja, si, pobre Hana-chan :P

**Tsukasa: **hubiera estado bueno verlo con la pelota en la cara XD

**Rocío: **muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**

"**_la doncella del YohxAnna_" y su amiga xD**


	3. Un mal comienzo por un lado

Pedimos perdón por la larga demora! Tuvimos algunos percances este año TT. Pero vinimos para quedarnos n.n 

**Disclaimer: **si saben que Shaman King no nos pertenece T.T, si no ya estaríamos haciendo una película en la cual este fic se hiciera realidad xD

_Soñar no cuesta nada.._

**Lo que puede hacer el amor**

**Por rocio-asakura y Tsukasa Li-JMS-02**

_Capitulo 3: "Un mal comienzo por un lado. Una fría lluvia por otro" _

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cubriendo a toda Fumbari con una refrescante brisa y anunciando así la noche que se avecinaba.

En la sala de la pensión "En", la familia Asakura se encontraba descansando cómodamente mientras Hana era vestido cariñosamente por su madre quien lo contemplaba sin poder ocultar la expresión de dulzura que tomaba posesión de sus ojos.

Por su parte, Yoh se encontraba preparando alegremente las invitaciones que les enviaría a sus amigos para que pasasen unos días en la pensión.

-y dime Annita, por cuanto les digo que pueden venir? n.n –en su rostro se mostraba una gran sonrisa, y al voltear hacía a su esposa se amplio mucho más- por favor quiero que se queden mucho. Hace mas de un año que no los veo nOn...deben de estar muy cambiados, no lo crees D?

-Yoh, si sigues con eso cambiare de opinión sobre que tus ruidosos amigos vengan a la casa ù.ú. Además le haría mejor a Hana, así podría dormir sus siestas tranquilo ¬.¬

-Oh! vamos Annita! no digas eso!. Los muchachos disfrutaran mucho estar con Hana... además ya tu sabes quien se ha comportado muy bien, no lo crees? n.n

-Si –la itako asintió, pensativa- últimamente no ha hecho desorden y juega muy animado con Hana, tu crees que ya este empezando a...?

La rubia callo al sentir que el tatami del comedor era abierto.

-Wow pero que buena vista hay allá arriba, y todo es tan tranquila n.ñ –comento sonriente el poderoso y vivaz Hao Asakura, colocándose a la par de su hermano, mientras que este y Anna lo miraban sorprendidos- porqué me miran así? o.ô, qué? acaso no puedo decir que me sentía bien en su techo? ¬.¬

-No hermano, es que nos extraño que llegaras tan de repente n.nU

-entiendo –el shaman de fuego ladea de un lado a otro su cabellera- bueno yo me iré a bañar nos vemos –anuncio, incorporándose nuevamente- Ah! y Anna!

-Qué quieres Hao? ù.ú

-cuida bien al pequeño Hana, no se te vaya a escapar jejejeje –exclamo sonriente el shaman, señalando al rubio, quien había gateado fuera del comedor y se dirigía al jardín. (**recuerden que la comunicación de la casa con el jardín tiene un pequeño desnivel n.n**)

Al notar esto, la pareja corrieron atropelladamente e Yoh lo atropo justo antes de que su hijo cayera. Hana río divertido.

-jajaja estoy de acuerdo con vos peque, es divertido estar aquí. Bueno, nos vemos al rato –se despidió tranquilamente el mayor de los hermanos Asakura, mientras su risa se escuchaba claramente en los pasillos de la pensión.

-con este me basta. No puedo creer que lo hayas aceptado aquí ¬.¬ -bufo molesta la rubia, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-aunque en el pasado hizo muchas cosas, estoy seguro de que él es una buena persona y esta arrepentido jijijiji n.n

-que va estar arrepentido ò.ó. Al no tener a sus aliados, no posee otro lugar en donde estar, y como ese grandísimo vago no trabaja no le queda de otra que estar aquí ¬.¬

-ya ya Annita, quédate tranquila n.nU. Y dime... –Yoh le extendió la mano- me acompañas a dejar esto en el correo? n.n –consulto mostrándole las cartas a su esposa- y tal ves podríamos dar un pequeño paseo por el parque en familia jijijiji

Por un momento la itako lo vio fijamente.

-"si, no ha cambiando en nada" –se dijo, mientras sonreía levemente y aceptaba gustosa la mano del shaman.

-esta bien –dijo- así iras por la cena también.

-yo T.T?

-si, y yo iré por la leche de Hana. Así que andando, ya es tarde –ordeno sin inmutarse. Con cuidado cargo a su pequeño bebe y lo cubrió con una manta azul claro.

Hecho esto, la familia Asakura salió de la pensión rumbo al correo más lejano, para que aquella caminata no acabase.

- - - - -

Ren bufo con molestia mientras subía las escaleras con sonoros pasos molestos. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué, si su madre tenía más de doscientos zombis a su entera y bendita disposición, lo enviaba a él a dejarles las toallas limpias a Shaoling!

Llamo a la puerta de la habitación de ella, más nadie atendió. Nuevamente bufo por tenerse que tomar tantas molestias al tener que entrar a la habitación de la joven.

Con lentitud se encamino al baño de está, pero cuando abrió la puerta del mismo su cuerpo se congelo.

El vapor habitaba todo el lugar, mezclándose sutilmente con un fuerte olor a jazmín proveniente de las sales de baño.

Y frente a él, de espaldas y refregando delicadamente una esponja por todo el contorno de sus brazos, se encontraba su futura posible prometida, dejando que el agua se escurriera lentamente por su cuerpo y delineando sus curvas.

Trago con fuerza, y retrocedió unos pasos, sin poder desviar la mirada por más que lo intentase.

Al percibir una fría brisa recorrer su espalda, Shaoling se estremeció y curiosa volteo hacía la entrada del baño, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al joven Tao contemplándola fijamente, sonrojado.

-eh? o/o... per—pervertido/ -grito con fuerza, tomando con su mano la botella más cercana.

Luego le tiro una segunda botella, una tercera, la esponja, el jabón y claro está, también la jabonera.

+-+-+-+

-Ren, por qué tienes ese moretón en tu frente? o.o –consulto extrañada Jun, observándolo curiosa mientras todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor para el desayuno.

-por nada ù/ú –respondió, desviando de inmediato la mirada.

Shaoling resoplo suavemente y Tao Ran tubo que contener una risa picara tras su fino abanico.

+-+-+-+

Shaoling recorrió con sonoras y pronunciadas zancadas el jardín de la mansión. Resoplo molesta y murmuro cosas in entendibles como: _Padres irresponsables y prometidos pervertidos. _

Acelero un poco mas en un intento de perder al molesto zombi que la perseguía, sin mucho existo. Además de que se encontraba irritada por lo sucedido aquella mañana en el baño, aquel sujeto la seguía con cara de idiota.

-señorita Li ó.ò

-qué sucede Miyu? –consulto la joven sin detenerse.

-qué le sucede? ó.ò –la espíritu la seguía fielmente a la par.

-Tao Ren es un DEPRAVADO/ -chillo la joven, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal.

-ohe? o.o…por qué… por qué dice eso señorita? n.nU

-por que me vio... me vio desnuda ò/ó –le confeso en un susurro, avergonzada.

-pero...cómo? o.o

-no quiero recordarlo –Shaoling continuo con su andar.

-espere señorita! Seguro fue una equivocación n.nU –trato de excusarlo el espíritu de la mercenaria, dispuesta a que las cosas se suavizaran un poco.

-porqué lo defiendes tanto? ¬.¬ -pregunto al detenerse.

-eh? o.o...pues yo...n.nU. –la espíritu suspiro, el mentir no era una de sus cualidades (**y como se hizo mercenaria así? o.o**)- uuufff... me encontré... me encontré con un antiguo amigo que resulto ser el espíritu acompañante del joven Tao u.u

-ha si? o.o –Miyu asintió- y eso que tiene que ver con Ren? o.ô

-lo llama por su nombre? O.o

-no me cambies de tema u/ú. Qué tiene que ver? –la joven continuo caminando para que su espíritu acompañante no viese su sonrojo.

-pues vera él...él me contó...cosas del el joven Tao, referentes a su pasado, que nadie debería haber vivido a tan corta edad –tanto el dolor en la voz de voz de Miyu como sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Shaoling se oprimiera con fuerza.

Con ojos sorprendidos y el terror plasmado en sus facciones, la joven Li volteo a verla fijamente.

-qué... qué le paso? ó.ò

+-+-+-+

El descendiente Tao reviso una vez más la carta entre sus manos, y la deposito sobre el escritorio frente a él mientras un suspiro se liberaba de sus labios.

Aunque le alegraba la invitación que había recibido de su amigo Yoh, no podía evitar sentir como la tristeza lo embargaba. Se preguntaba que haría con Shaoling, el si la llevaría con él. Más, aunque lo quisiese, dudaba seriamente en que ella aceptara. Había pasado algunos días desde su accidente en el baño, y la relación entre ellos se había congelado cual hielo.

Las escasas palabras que se dirigían eran en monosílabas, si es que se encontraban. Puesto a que parecía que la joven lo evitaba olímpicamente. Qué era lo que haría?

- - - - -

El sol, gran fuente de calor y energía, en aquella mañana no resplandecía con tanto furor como solía hacerlo usualmente. Sus cálidos rayos eran opacados por las suaves nubes blancas, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo se convertían en densas y grises.

Horo elevo la mirada al cielo al notar como la temperatura iba descendiendo gradualmente, y pudo percibir fácilmente el olor a tierra mojada recorrer todo el lugar.

-lloverá muy pronto –susurro, parado en el medio de un claro.

-Horo-Horo! –aquel llamado hizo al joven voltear la mirada hacía quien lo ejecutaba.

-Tsukasa! –exclamo él al reconocerla, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-llegué tarde? –consulto la doncella, tratando de normalizar su respirar agitado.

-no, descuida n.n

-qué haremos hoy? iremos a la plantación? n.n

-no, hoy no n.n

-cómo? o.o

-hoy deseo llevarte a otra parte –exclamo Horokeu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- iremos a explorar el interior del bosque.

Tsukasa no pudo más que devolverle aquella sonrisa.

+-+-+-+

La leve lluvia que había comenzado a caer sobre ellos ahora se había convertido en una mas potente y feroz.

-es una pena que tuvimos que detener nuestro paseo –susurro el Ainu, recargándose en las raíces del milenario árbol que les había proporcionado de un hueco en la tierra para que pudiesen resguardarse de la lluvia.

-no importa, después podremos continuar Horo n.n

-si n.n... –un fuerte estornudo se escapo de los labios de Usui.

-estas bien? ó.ò

-no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada grave n.n

Más eso no era del todo verdad. El dolor punzante en la cabeza de Horo-Horo se hacía cada vez más penetrante e insistente, además de que el frío hacía temblar su cuerpo. Su frente estaba sudorosa, sus mejillas y facciones pálidas. Pero él trataba de no preocupar al joven.

-Horo... no estarás enfermo? ó.ò –la dulce voz de Tsukasa lo hizo reaccionar.

-eh?... ya te dije, no te preocu-- –sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando la doncella se acerco a él para tomarle la temperatura.

-estas ardiendo de fiebre! –dictamino alterada.

-es solo fiebre –Horo sonrió forzosamente en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Pero fue en vano, Tsukasa ya se encontraba afuera del improvisado refugio, buscando desesperada alguna hierva medicinal que pudiese curarlo.

+-+-+-+

Pilka observo la carta entre sus manos, y sonrío al leer el remitente. _Familia Asakura._ Conteniendo sus enormes impulsos de abrir la carta y leer su contenido, la deposito sobre la mesa.

Esperaría hasta que llegase su hermano para entregársela y así leerla juntos.

Aunque se extraño de que el mayor de los Usui no se encontrase allí, trato de no darle importancia y continuo preparando la cena.

-"pronto vendrá, y de seguro estará hambriento" n.n –se dijo a si mismo, cortando unas cuantas verduras más.

+-+-+-+

Movió sus delicadas manos entre todos los arbustos y malezas con desesperación, sin importarle el hecho de que estás ya estuvieran muy lastimadas y su vestido ya se encontrara totalmente cubierto de lodo y rasgado.

-la encontré! –un grito ahogado fue liberado al encontrar la ultima planta que necesitaba.

Corriendo entre los charcos y el barro, y con algunos tropezones, Tsukasa al fin llegó a su refugio, al cual ingreso sin titubear.

-Horo! Horo resiste por favor! –chillo con fuerza al ver al Ainu semiinconsciente. La fiebre había aumentado.

Rasgo un poco de su vestido y lo humedeció con la lluvia, lo primordial era bajarle la temperatura. Coloco la tela sobre la frente del joven y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en el ungüento para curarlo. Tomo todas las plantas que había recolectado y las coloco sobre una piedra, mientras que con otra comenzaba a triturarlos con rapidez.

Al concluir no tardo en darle la pasta espesa a Horokue, quien hizo una mueca de asco al sentirla recorrer su garganta.

-debes tragarla Horo, así te recuperaras ó.ò

Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto y la temperatura corporal del joven volvía a la normalidad.

-me alegro de que ya estés bien ú.ù –susurro la castaña, recargándose a la par de su amigo y comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Todo había pasado ya.

_**Continuara...**_

**Rocío: **pedimos mil disculpas por la demora.

**Tsukasa: **Tuvimos unos percances, por eso nuestra demora u.u

**Rocío: **pero volvimos! Y de ahora no tardaremos tanto! Es una promesa!. Espero que el nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n

**Tsukasa: **agradecimientos a:

**otraotroyoiana** (espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Nos alegra que te guste el fic y perdón por la demora n.n. Felices fiestas

**Solcito**tienes razón en el anterior capi no apareció Hana u.u. Pero aquí si n.n. Perdón por tardar amiga! Espero que este capi te haya gustado! n.n**)  
**

**Rocío: **bueno eso es todo!

**Tsukasa: **perdimos perdón nuevamente y esperamos que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado!

**Rocío: **nos veremos n.n

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**

"**_la doncella del YohxAnna_" y su amiga xD**


	4. Prohibicón y perdón

**Disclaimer: **si saben que Shaman King no nos pertenece T.T, si no ya estaríamos haciendo una película en la cual este fic se hiciera realidad xD

-"..."** –pensamientos**

-...** –diálogos.**

_Bla bla bla _:**recuerdos. **

_Soñar no cuesta nada.._

**Lo que puede hacer el amor**

**Por Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 4: "Prohibición y perdón"_

Se revolvió con dificultad sobre la tierra en la que se encontraba recostado, su cuerpo le dolía al haber dormido en un lugar tan incomodo. Llevo su mano hacía su frente al sentir algo humedeciéndola. Era un pedazo de tela rasgada. Horo se sorprendió al sentir una respiración sobre su pecho, y se sonrojo al reconocer a la joven que dormía tranquilamente sobre este.

-Tsukasa... o/o

Lucía cansada, de seguro había pasado toda la tarde intentando disminuirle la fiebre y reconocía que lo había logrado. El malestar que sentía se había esfumado por completo.

Sin querer que despertara y aquel momento acabase, se recostó nuevamente sobre la hierva, rodeando la cintura de ella y dejando a su corazón palpitar de una manera alocada sin que él pudiese comprender el por que de aquella reacción.

+-+-+-+

-llegué Pilika! n.n –anunció sonriente Horokeu, ingresando a su hogar con sus ropas completamente embarradas.

-onee-chan! –chillo preocupada la peli-azul, corriendo en dirección de su hermano y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Pi—Pilika? o.o –susurro el Ainu, preocupado al notar que lentamente su pecho se humedecía.

-eres un tonto! –Pilika le proporciono un certero golpe en la cabeza.

-pero... pero qué te pasa! ò.ó –Horo la observo, confundido de sus cambios de actitud, más palideció al notar que más lagrimas continuaban deslizándose por las mejillas de su hermana menor- Pilika? ó.ò

-me... me preocupe. Tu no llegabas... el sol ya se ocultaba y la lluvia empeoraba –más lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven.

-descuida Pili, estoy bien –susurro con ternura el mayor de los Usui, secando las lagrimas con sus dedos- solo me distraje. No te preocupes –Pilika sonrío- sabes... tengo mucha hambre T.T

-la cena ya está lista n.n

-comida+o+

-pero te la tendrás que tragar fría por haber tardado ¬.¬

-T.T pe..pero! –protesto Horokeu, persiguiendo a su hermana hacía la cocina.

Dejando olvidada una carta sobre el mueble a la par de la entrada.

+-+-+-+

Cuidando de no ejecutar algún sonido alertarte, Tsukasa se escabullo al interior de su habitación. Suspiro aliviada cuando cerro la puerta tras ella, más su alivio fue solo momentáneo.

-"doncella!" ò.ó

La joven llevó ambas manos hacía su boca para callar un grito de sorpresa.

-Luz... –susurro asustada al reconocer quien la llamaba.

-"doncella! De donde se supone que viene!" –el hada se acerco a la joven.

-pues... yo...

-"no me diga que salió con el joven de la otra vez!"

-yo... –Tsukasa bajo la mirada.

-"doncella! Se lo había advertido hacía mucho! le había dicho que no viese más a aquel joven!"

La joven no levanto la mirada. No podía ver fijamente a el hada. Había estado mintiéndole los últimos días, para así poder escapar hacía el claro en donde se encontraba a escondidas con Horokeu. Le había estado desobedeciendo.

Pero... es que no podía evitarlo! Su corazón se entristecía si no lo veía y daba un brinco de felicidad cuando estaba junto a él.

-"no volverá a salir de esta cabaña"

-qué!

-"me duele hacerle esto doncella, pero usted no debe salir. Las reglas de nuestra tribu lo prohíben. Y si vuelve a hacerlo... me temo que debere comunicárselo a sus padre" –el hada voló hacía la ventana de la habitación.

-pero Luz...! ó.ò

-"lo lamento doncella. Ese es mi deber como su protectora" –concluyo marchándose rápidamente, incapaz de ver las lagrimas que, estaba segura, su ama derramaba.

- - - - -

Una gran sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del joven Asakura cuando sintió los rayos del sol posarse sobre su rostro para así despertarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacía un lado, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su esposa, durmiendo. Sonrío aún más.

Sin poder contenerse, se acerco con lentitud a ella, para así robarle un corto beso. Anna despertó de inmediato ante el contacto.

-buenos días n.n

-buenos días –respondió la rubia, devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa de una manera casi imperceptible.

-cómo dormiste Annita? n.n

-bien. Apártate, debemos levantarnos. Yo debo preparar el desayuno y tu debes ir a entrenar –Yoh la detuvo rodeándola con los brazos.

-espera... –susurro el castaño- quiero estar unos momentos más así.

La itako lo medito por unos segundos, para luego devolverle el abrazo. Yoh solía hacer eso para evitar su entrenamientos, y por lo general este terminaba estampado en el suelo ante el intento. Pero... en esta ocasión... podría hacer una excepción, no es verdad? pronto vendrían los molestos amigos de él y la paz se acabaría.

-Annita, crees que pronto llegaran?

La pregunta provoco un suspiro de cansancio por parte de la aludida. Yoh llevaba preguntándole lo mismo todas las mañanas desde que habían enviado las invitaciones.

-si Yoh, seguro que si –susurro la rubia, besando suavemente los labios de su esposo.

-jijijiji n.n

-lamento interrumpir este "bello" momento... –aquella voz alerto a ambos, por lo que se separaron de inmediato, sonrojados- pero yo y el peque queremos nuestro desayuno ¬.¬

Yoh sonrió apenado al visualizar en la entrada de su habitación a su hermano gemelo, con su hijo Hana entre sus brazos.

-tienes manos, no es así? ò.ô entonces prepáratelo tu solo ¬.¬

-pero cuñadita! Sabes que me gusta mucho tu comida n.n –Hao sonrió de la manera más inocente que podía.

-si, como también se que no puedes hervir un poco de agua sin quemarte –exclamo Anna, ajustando su yukata para así incorporarse.

-oye! ò.ó –reclamo el shaman de fuego, ofendido.

Más la itako se encamino hacía él y le quito su hijo, ignorándolo.

-tu esposa tiene muy mal genio ¬.¬ -comento Hao cuando Anna desapareció escaleras abajo.

-jijiji n.n

-y tu tienes una risita muy estúpida ù.ú

-de verdad lo crees así? jijijiji n.n

-no lo creo, lo afirmo ¬.¬

-jijiji n.nU

-deja de reír así! ò.ó

- - - - - -

Un nuevo suspiro nació de los labios de Shaoling. Fijo su mirada en las plantas frente a ella, sin siquiera prestarles atención.

-Miyu... –su espíritu acompañante se presentó a la par de ella- cómo puedo pedirle disculpas?

-a quién _xiâo jie_? (**señorita en Chino**)

-a Ren...ó.ò

-por qué desea pedirle disculpas? o.o

-lo he estado evitando desde que me contaste su pasado, y casi no hablo con él ú.ù

-casi? ¬.¬

-esta bien! no hablo con él ¬.¬

-_zên me xiâo jie_? (Chino:** porqué señorita?**)

-por que... por que temo que al hacerlo mencione lo que se de él o le dedique una mirada de lastima y estoy segura de que eso lo enfadara ú.ù

-en eso tiene razón u.u.

-cómo puedo disculparme? –otro suspiro fue liberado por Shaoling.

-solo debe decirle que lo siente n.n

-lo haces sonar muy fácil ¬.¬

-y es que lo es. Es solo que usted es un poco orgullosa y tímida n.n

-a qué te refieres con eso! ò.ó –el espíritu de la mercenaria desapareció entre risas- Miyu! Ve aqu...!

Más el final de su frase murió en sus labios cuando sintió que alguien súbitamente la abrazaba y la tumbaba sobre el suelo.

-hermana! –chillo el pequeño, quien se rehusaba a soltarla.

-qué? o.o... pero... pero si eres tu Makuvex! –exclamo la joven Li, entusiasmada al reconocer a su hermano menor.

Risas brotaron de los labios de ambos ante la felicidad que les ocasiono el reencuentro.

-Makuvex, qué haces aquí? n.n

-nuestro padre me trajo n.n

-nuestro padre? o.o

-sip! Lo moleste mucho por que quería verte, y al final accedió a traerme n.n

La imagen de su hermanito llorando de una manera desconsolada día tras día frente a su padre llegó a la mente de Shaoling.

-quiero conocer el lugar! nOn

-cómo? O.o

-anda hermana! Muéstrame la mansión de la dinastía Tao n.n

-pero no es muy distinta a la nuestra o.o

-no importa! Quiero ver! –chillo el pequeño, corriendo en dirección de la mansión, entusiasmado.

-Makuvex! No! Espera Makuvex! –lo llamo preocupada la joven Li, persiguiendo a su hermanito en un intento de detenerlo- "alguien me recuerda por que lo extrañaba?" ¬.¬

+-+-+-+

-Shaoling es una joven muy refinada y correcta. Se comporta como una gran mujer y estoy seguro de que llegara a ser una excelente esposa para nuestro hijo.

-me complace oír eso –una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del pilar de la  
dinastía Li, quien se encontraba sentado frente a En Tao.

-Makuvex! –aquel grito alerto a ambos hombres.

La puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban fue abierta con un sonoro golpe, mientras que a la habitación ingresaban el ultimo descendiente Li, Makuvex, perseguido por su hermana mayor.

-Makuvex! ven! No debemos estar aquí!

-jajajaja nOn

-Shinta! –el pequeño salió del cuarto velozmente- con su permiso –susurro Shaoling, realizando una rápida reverencia antes de seguir con la persecución de su _dì_. (Chino: **_hermano menor_**)

-o.ô

- -.-U "esta niña..." –se dijo a si mismo el padre de la joven.

+-+-+-+

Al ingresar a su habitación, Shaoling cerro la puerta tras ella. Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su hermanito que la observaban sin comprender. Ella tan solo sonrió.

-no es buena idea que recorras la mansión tu solo Makuvex, la mansión de la dinastía Tao es muy grande y podrías llegar a perderte –susurro la joven con dulzura, acariciando lentamente la cabellera plateada del pequeño.

-tu te perdiste hermana? o.o

-pues... en realidad no n.nU. Pero eso es por que el señor Tao encomendó un zombi para que sea mi guía.

-ese de allí? o.o –comento con inocencia el menor de la dinastía Li, señalando al ser a espaldas de la joven.

-aaaahhh!

Shaoling chillo del susto al momento en que saltaba ligeramente hacía atrás al ver la figura sin vida muy cerca de ella. Como odiaba que esa cosa no tuviese presencia para que ella pudiese sentir cuando se acercaba.

-jejeje, no te asustes Makuvex, tiene la HERMOSA ù.ú costumbre de aparecer de la nada n.nU

-"pero si la que se asusto eres tu ¬.¬U" –fue el pensamiento del pequeño mientras observaba como su hermana reía nerviosa- ah! Es verdad! lo había olvidado! OoO

-qué sucede Maku? o.o

-toma n.n –el pequeño de cabellera plateada le extendió una carta- te la envía Sheng Mau.

-_shén me_? o.o... Sheng? –su hermanito asintió. (Chino: **_qué?_**)

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando sostuvo la carta entre sus manos.

Shaoling observo con tristeza los alrededores de su hogar, en un mes no volvería a ver aquellos lugares y eso le ocasionaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Suspiro con cansancio, sus dos amigos estaban retrasados. -"como siempre" -.- -pensó mientras suspiraba. Con pesadez se incorporo del banco en el que se encontraba sentada, dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar más un llamado la detuvo. -Shaoling! –una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. -Sheng, creí que no vendrías n.n -lo lamento, tuve unos percances que me retrasaron. Meig aún no ha llegado? -no, esta retrasada como vos. -ya veo... –el joven corrió el cabello negro que cubría sus profundos ojos violetas. La sonrisa de la joven Li se expandió aún más. Sheng Mau y Meig Yian eran sus amigos de infancia, y aquella sería la ultima vez en que los vería antes de que tuviese que partir hacía Kinyuu para conocer a Tao Ren (**claro, si es que Meig llegaba a tiempo ù.u**). -me alegro de que pudieses venir n.n -nunca faltaría –Sheng sonrió suavemente. Shaoling se acerco a su amigo y sin que este se lo esperase, lo rodeo con sus brazos con ternura. Sheng se sobresalto al principio, más luego sonrió, y con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas correspondió el abrazo. -te extrañare... Shaoling. -yo yo a ti Sheng. -solo... solo quiero que me prometas algo –Sheng susurro con timidez, apegando a la joven a su cuerpo masculino. -de qué se trata? –Sheng tomo aire para así recobrar el valor. -pase lo que pase... no permitas que él entre a tu corazón. -él? o.o -Tao Ren – los ojos violetas de Sheng se fijaron en los azules de ella, quien tardo en asimilar sus palabras y asentir. -lo... lo prometo –Sheng sonrió. -Shaoling! –exclamo una joven de cabellera ondulada, corriendo en dirección de ambos, mientras que en el aire agitaba vivazmente su mano. -eh? o.o… Meig! Creí que no vendrías! Jajaja –la castaña abrazo a su amiga con fuerza mientras reía. Al fin ella si había llegado. -discúlpame! Pero aquí estoy! n.n Mientras ambas amigas platicaban animadamente y se despedían con tristeza, Sheng las observaba algo alejado. -"espero tener la valentía necesaria, para decirte lo que siento por vos Shao antes de que se cumple el mes" –se dijo a si mismo, cerrando su puño con decisión. -hermana! -eh? o.o… disculpa Maku, qué me decías n.n? -que quiero que me cantes una canción como cuando era pequeño–la mirada suplicante del pequeño provoco que la castaña riera. 

-pero si aún eres pequeño o.o

-más pequeño que ahora! ò.ó

-jajaja. De acuerdo, vamos al balcón. Está comenzando el atardecer n.n 

-si! –exclamo con entusiasmo Makuvex.

Shaoling abrió el cajón del armario que allí se encontraba, y en el interior de este deposito la carta de su amigo.

-"después la leeré" –se dijo a si misma, mientras seguía el camino de su hermano menor quien la llamaba con insistencia.

+-+-+-+

Ren seco con la toalla el sudor que continuaba cayendo por su frente después del entrenamiento. Ingresó a su cuarto, dispuesto a tomar un prolongado y merecido baño, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Era la voz de una joven. Se escuchaba muy lejana, pero podía distinguir que cantaba. Curioso se encamino hacía su balcón, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir a su futura posible prometida, Li Shaoling, sentada allí (**en un sillón rústico**), meciendo a un pequeño de cabellera plateada entre sus brazos.

-"es verdad, nuestras habitaciones están conectadas por este balcón" –recordó Ren, mientras intentaba en vano desviar su mirada de la joven.

-..._Y llora la tierra, también llora el cielo, cada vez que un niño se queda en silencio _–Ren pudo ver como Shaoling sostenía con más fuerzas al pequeño quien luchaba por quedarse dormido- _Los niños no mueren... se nos van a al cielo... quedan en el alba, y se ponen alas, y vuela muy cerca... Los niños no mueren... se van por un tiempo... a juntar estrellas y nacen de nuevo en otro pequeño... –_Shaoling sonrío al descubrir que su hermanito dormía tranquilamente. Más, la presencia de Ren la alerto- Ren... o.o

El silencio los envolvió.

-Ren... yo...quería... disculparme u/u –los ojos del shaman la observaron sin comprender- me comporte como una niña al evitarte. Lo siento.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro del joven Tao. Porqué le pedía disculpas? El que había entrado al baño mientras ella se bañaba había sido él. Claro que había sido un accidente! Dado a que las paredes en la mansión Tao no permitían que el sonido saliese de las habitaciones. Además de que no había visto nada (**si, como no ¬.¬**).

-de acuerdo –susurro con su habitual tono neutro.

-"esta es la parte en la que te disculpas vos también maldito pervertido ¬.¬" –pensó Shaoling, frunciendo el ceño- empezamos mal Ren, qué te parece si lo volvemos a intentar? n.ñ

-no me interesa –Ren volteo su mirada hacía las estrellas.

-sos un... ù.ú –la joven Li estaba dispuesta a reprenderlo por su comportamiento, más las palabras murieron en sus labios al notar que Ren sonreía. Claro que lo hacía de una manera leve y casi imperceptible, más ella pudo distinguirlo claramente, por lo que ella también lo hizo.

Lo que ambos no notaron era que Makuvex no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba, y la mirada que este le dedicaba a Tao no era una que precisamente fuese de confianza.

_**Continuara...**_

**Rocío y Tsukasa**: hola! volví! Les pido mil disculpas por la demora pero lo que sucede es que me fui de vacaciones y recién me estoy poniendo al día con los fics T.T.

**Ren: **esperamos...

**Rocío: **cof cof ¬.¬

**Ren: **esta bien u.ú, ellas espera que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ¬.¬

**Tsukasa: **agradecimientos a n.n:

**zeiliez (**gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n. De verdad te gusto mi historia? O.o, jajaja te lo agradezco n.n. Nos veremos y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**beautifly92**gome por la demora . es que estuvimos de viaje T.T. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y esperamos verte pronto en otro review n.n

**yo-chan1**hola! de verdad te gustan mis fics? O.o... me alegra saberlo n.n

**Tsukasa: **no alegra saber que te gusta nuestro fic, verdad Ro? n.n...eh? o.o...Ro? –**mira a un lado de la habitación, y se ve a la joven rodeada de un aura oscura- **qué sucede? o.o

**Rocío: **yo escribo y tu te llevas los halagos T.T

**Tsukasa: **ohe? O.o... es verdad n.nU. Veras, juntas ideamos lo que pasara en el capi en general y la que se encarga de escribir (**por el momento puesto a que estoy algo atareada con la universidad**) es ella n.n

**Rocío: **pero Tsukasa es una gran escritora quien tampoco se a animado n.n a hacer un fic ella sola u.u

**Tsukasa: -con pose victoriosa- **pero lo lograre!

**Rocío: y **esperamos que vos también te animes n.n. Nos vemos!

**Rama chan**** (Tsukasa: **hola! nos alegra que te guste nuestro fic n.n

**Rocío: **eres de Brasil? O.o, justo anduve allí de vacaciones n.n. Pues... si entiendo algo del portugués n.n

**Tsukasa: **somos internacionales +o+. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Ren: **eso es todo

**Rocio y Tsukasa: **nos veremos en el próximo capi n.n

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**

"_la doncella del YohxAnna_" y su amiga xD


	5. El deber de una amiga y un sueño

**Disclaimer: **si saben que Shaman King no nos pertenece T.T, si no ya estaríamos haciendo una película en la cual este fic se hiciera realidad xD

-"..."** –pensamientos**

-...** –diálogos.**

_Bla bla bla _:**recuerdos. **

_Soñar no cuesta nada…_

**Lo que puede hacer el amor**

**Por Tsukasa Li y rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 5: "El deber de una amiga y un sueño tormentoso"_

Ya se habían cumplido los 5 días en que los padres de la doncella estarían ausentes, este amargo recuerdo deprimió mucho mas a la chica, los 2 últimos días se había dejado de ver con Horo-horo por mandatos de Luz, volviendo así, a su rutina de siempre; limpiar la cabaña por la mañana, hacer la comida al medio día, entrenar por la tarde, rezar para agradecer a los dioses al atardecer y para tratar de dormir leía un libro por la noche.

Después del tiempo de haber estado con Horo-horo, esa rutina era agonizante y muy molesta para ella, comúnmente Luz la trataba de entretener o ayudar, pero desde aquella noche en donde le prohibió salir, se ha comportado muy fría con la doncella y solo hablando lo necesario, mientras ella a cada momento se entristece más.

-"Debe arreglarse mucho y dejar impecable la casa, mañana temprano llegan sus padres y será mejor que no le llamen la atención"- dijo la pequeña hada.

-Si…ya lo se –le respondió fríamente la doncella mientras esta se bañaba lentamente en una pequeña tina, sus ojos ya no tenia esa vitalidad de siempre, estaban algo rojos por los llantos de las ultimas noches- me gustaría estar sola…por favor.

-"Enseguida"-algo ofendida por el mandato, pero no tuvo otra opción mas que salir del baño, no sin antes mirarla de nuevo; aquella joven de inmensa pureza, belleza divina y una alegre esencia ahora perdía aquella felicidad que la caracterizaba y su mirada se hallaba en el vació; suspiro y salio del baño-

-Amistad…-fue lo único que dijo la joven después que la presencia de Luz había desaparecido- si fuera así, ella me dejaría salir de esta jaula-lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos miel, reacciono y mojo su cara con un poco de agua pero no resistió mucho y cubrió su cara con ambas manos- a quien engaño, en menos de un mes seré la ofrenda a los dioses de nuestro Clan, hubiera sido mejor no haber salido –ya resignada y desahogándose mientras estaba sumergida en la tina de agua caliente-

Afuera del baño, Luz había escuchado lo que dijo la doncella y cabizbaja se sentó sobre unos barriles a un rincón de la cabaña. La pequeña hada de aura blanca, era de cabello largo y ondulado color plata, en su frente tenia el dibujo de un pequeño diamante, su vestido era largo color blanco, grandes ojos aguamarina, orejas puntiagudas y piernas alargadas; aquella hada de bello aspecto miro a la luna por la pequeña ventana de la cocina y suspiro.

-"Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, pero según la ley de los Ainus no puedo hacer nada" –se abrazo a si misma y volvió a suspirar- "pero me gustaría que en sus últimos días de vida le pudiera devolver esa sonrisa de siempre mi doncella".

El aura blanca que siempre tenia luz ahora se tornaba de un color gris platino y bajo la luz de aquella luna, se pudo ver como también salían pequeños cristales de aquellos grandes ojos mar.

+-+-+-+

-¿Qué sucede hermano? estos últimos días te he notado bastante extraño –mirándolo curiosa, Tsukasa no era la única con aquel comportamiento que hasta a Horo-horo le pareció extraño tenerlo tan repentino.

-No, a mi no me sucede nada –respondiendo indiferente mientras comía lentamente y miraba la ventana-

-Hmm ó-o…-la chica apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ambas manos, mirando como su hermano de un día para otro había cambiado tanto en su actitud- ¿no estarás enfermo hermano?

-No¿como crees, yo estoy muy sano –mirando fijo a la ventana y fingiendo una sonrisa- no te preocupes hermanita, solo estoy algo distraído es todo

-Lo que tú digas –no muy convencida del tema, pero suponiendo que eran incomodas sus preguntas, decidió cambiar de tema- por cierto¿cuando iremos a casa de Yoh?

-No lo se, que tal…si, dentro de 2 o 3 semanas para dejar todo en orden por aquí.

-No creo que nos tome tanto tiempo dejar todo en orden hermano, que tal si nos vamos el próximo fin de semana o algo así.

-Lo que tu digas –levantándose de la mesa y llevando sus platos a la cocina- Pilika me harías el favor de limpiar la cocina por mi hoy, estoy cansado y necesito dormir; solo por hoy, si quieres las 2 próximas noches yo las limpio

-No te preocupes, ve y descansa –dejándolo que subiera a su habitación, espero a que entrara y se dispuso a ordenar el comedor y la cocina para también irse a descansar- me pregunto que tendrá mi hermano, lo niega pero se que le pasa algo, tal vez la visita a la pensión lo animara.

+-+-+-+

-No se ha aparecido en estos días…pareciera que se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno…cuando voy a su cabaña, pareciera que estuviera desabitada…me pregunto que le habrá pasado a ella –en eso recordó cuando la consiguió dormida sobre su pecho, se veía cansada y sucia, pero a pesar de todo no ocultaba su belleza y tranquilidad- ¿p-pero que pienso? –Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, sonrojado por aquel recuerdo pero al momento sonrió para si- seguro después de cuidarme, ella enfermo y por eso no ha podido venir a visitarme –miro por su ventana, aquella hermosa y pálida luna sobre el campo de plantas- mañana la visitare y le llevare algo para que sepa que no me he olvidado de ella y también un té para que se mejore… ¡eso haré!

Preparo todas sus cosas y se alisto para dormir, como ya conocía el camino podría llegar con facilidad a esa cabaña así que su única preocupación por ahora, es ver que le podría llevar a esa linda chica a cambio de haberlo cuidado en medio del bosque.

-Espero que esta noche duermas bien Tsukasa –momentos después, debido al cansancio, cayo en un profundo sueño.

+-+-+-+

Ya se había alistado para esa mañana, como su vestido se había roto y ensuciado hizo uno nuevo con un poco de tela que quedaba en el cuarto de su madre, era muy parecido a su viejo vestido solo que este era blanco y mas largo, con los hombros descubiertos y abultadas mangas largas con bordados ainus en azul marino y celeste.

Terminaba de limpiar su habitación, cuando oyó como habrían la puerta de la cabaña, paro en seco lo que hacía, miro al suelo un momento en silencio y luego levanto la mirada con una "sonrisa" y así sus padres no se enterarían como se sentía

-Hija, Tsukasa querida ¿Dónde estas, ya llegamos –una señora de edad dejaba una pequeña maleta a un lado de la puerta mientras dejaba a su esposo entrar a dejar las demás maletas-

-Estoy aquí madre, disculpe la tardanza…me…arreglaba para recibirlos –dijo la muchacha llegando a la pequeña entrada de la cabaña y le correspondió el abrazo que le dio su madre apenas la vio-

-No sabes cuanto te había extrañado mi niña, y pensar que solo nos fuimos por solo 5 días –dijo su padre, un señor ya mayor pero aun tenia fuerzas para levantar todo el equipaje-

-A ti como te fue hija¿no hubo ningún problema en la casa? –Pregunto la madre de Tsukasa y ella solo negó con la cabeza- comprendo, que bueno, eso demuestra que te puedes hacer cargo de la casa tu sola y no habrá ningún problema si tenemos que salir de viaje

-Hija y ¿Dónde esta Luz, tengo ganas de verla –Pregunto ahora el padre de Tsukasa, mientras que se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala-

-Déjeme y le ayudo padre, tenga cuidado –acercándose al anciano y ayudándolo a sentarse- debe de tener mas cuidado, sabe que no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo pero aun insiste en que puede cargar con cosas tan pesadas

-Aun puedo caminar y puedo comer con todos mis dientes, no veo porque no puede llevar las maletas de tu madre, yo no dejaría que ella lo hiciera –le acaricio el cabello a la doncella mirándola con nostalgia- y…bueno, no me respondiste pequeñita¿Dónde esta Luz?

-Pues…ella esta…en…bueno –vacilo un poco en responder

-Aquí estoy señor –el hada provino de la habitación de Tsukasa y se poso en pasamanos del mueble donde estaba el anciano- disculpe la demora –se inclino un poco en modo de respeto-

-Tan bonita como siempre –pasando dos dedos sobre el cabello platino de ella-…ya que estamos aquí quiero comer, querida ¿cocinaras tu?

-No se preocupe padre, yo ya estuve preparando la comida, casi esta lista

-Así me gusta, siempre atenta…arg –se estiro un poco bajo la mirada de las damas de esa casa- en ese caso tomare una siesta, el viaje fue largo y necesito recargar energías

-Tsukasa querida, busca una manta y un cojín para tu padre –le ordeno su madre y la chica fue por una manta y una pequeña almohada y se la dio a su madre- que descanses querido, cuando este la comida te llamaremos, tu solo descansa

-Bien, hablamos…aaaww…al rato –y después de bostezar unas cuantas veces, pudo conciliar el sueño-

+-+-+-+

Momentos antes de la llegada de los padres de Tsukasa, un joven se encontraba en el patio trasero, verificando la casa y tratando de averiguar el silencio que la rodeaba.

-Me pregunto, si estaría bien dejarle esto –miro su bolso sobre sus rodillas, en el traía un pequeño recipiente que juzgando por el aroma, era un té de hiervas, mientras que a su lado había unas flores silvestres con el tallo envuelto por un pañuelo húmedo- otra cosa que me pregunto, es porque esa cabaña ahora pareciera estar desabitada –de repente suspira con desgano- si sigo así, pensare que fui engañado por un espíritu del bosque o algo así .U

Adentro de la casa, Tsukasa se estaba peinando lentamente al frente del espejo, mientras que Luz estaba sentada en la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación. No tardo mucho para notar la presencia del ainu y sin que Tsukasa se diera cuenta, el hada salió por la ventana al lugar donde estaba Horohoro

-¿Vino por la d-…por Tsukasa¿No es así? –posándose al frente de el- ella ya no desea verlo, así que por favor retírese de aquí

-Solo vine a traerle esto para que se mejorara, si ella esta enferma –dijo algo enojado el peliazul-

-Ya se lo dije, ella no desea verlo –dijo Luz con mucha seriedad-

-Esta bien, ya me voy…pero con una condición –Luz lo miro curiosa- por favor, entrégale esto a Tsukasa…dile que es un presente de mi parte y que si esta enferma, que se mejore, y si es verdad que no me quiere ver, dile que al menos me lo reciba y que sepa que la pase muy bien el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos –entregándole los obsequios-

-Hm…-miro los obsequios y levanto la mirada para ver al chico en una actitud cabizbaja, alistando su tabla para regresar a la plantación-…joven

-Horohoro –se limito a responder-

-Joven Horohoro…dígame… ¿a usted le agrada Tsukasa?

-Pues antes de que me dijeras que ya no me quiere ver…pues si, ella me agradaba mucho –ahora sus ojos estaban tapados y solo se le notaba un leve sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido por los ojos del Hada-

-Y… ¿cree que eso sea mucho mayor? –el joven miro al hada algo incrédulo por la pregunta y ella divago un poco-es decir…como explicarlo… -respiro profundo y se acerco a los ojos de Horohoro- si en verdad sus sentimientos hacia Tsukasa son puros de corazón, vaya esta noche al lago donde acostumbraba verla…yo lo estaré esperando, así sabrá…algo muy importante sobre mi ama

-…-se quedo callado por un momento y monto su tabla, al voltear sus ojos se volvieron a tapar-

-Espero la respuesta de esa pregunta esta noche, procure ser puntual-Horohoro asintió y se retiro rápidamente del lugar-

-Yo tan solo espero…que lo que acabo de hacer sea lo correcto…-volteo y vio como los padres de Tsukasa entraban a la casa y después, como ella salía de la habitación-…por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre –su aura gris tomo un tono azul grisáceo-…prometo que de alguna manera la podré ayudar mi doncella –y entro de nuevo a la cabaña, esperando a que el tiempo pasara rápido para que llegara la noche-

----

Movió su lanza con agilidad, proporcionándole a su contrincante pronunciadas heridas en su cuerpo. Sonrío con arrogancia al observar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el apache frente a él. 

_-eres un insecto... –susurro, riendo con sorna._

_El apache tambaleo ligeramente para luego expandir sus garras y acercarse hacía él con rapidez, dispuesto a no darse por vencido. _

_-un insignificante insecto –musito Tao, agitando su lanza sin mucho esfuerzo._

_El cuerpo del apache cayo pesadamente sobre la tierra sin vida, y él tan solo sonrío ante su victoria sin importarle en lo más mínimo las consecuencias. _

_Ya era un participante del Shaman Fight, un paso más para convertirse en el venerado Shaman King._

Se incorporo con brusquedad de su cama e encamino sus manos hacía sus manos hacía su cuello al sentir el sudor correr por ese sector. Ren libero un bufido de molestia.

-otra vez ese sueño... –susurro, incorporándose de su cama e encaminándose hacía su balcón en una búsqueda desesperada de aire.

Cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba que su peso fuera recargado en la baranda del lugar, para luego aspirar de manera pronunciada. Permitiendo así que el aire invadiera su cuerpo completamente y que la tranquilidad comenzara a regresar.

-qué haces cerca de mi habitación pervertido ¬.¬? –la voz de Shaoling lo alerto.

-como si quisiera observarte chiquilla ¬.¬

Las miradas desafiantes chocaron, más luego la joven río divertida.

-qué haces levantado a estas horas? –consulto Li, acercándose al shaman.

-lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a vos.

-yo tenía insomnio UoU, cuál es tu excusa? ¬.¬

-mmh... –Ren regreso su mirada hacía el cielo.

-porqué es tan difícil comenzar una conversación contigo? ¬.¬

-porqué hablas tanto? ¬.¬

-eres tan...uhgg! ò.ó –chillo Shaoling, contrayendo su mano derecha en un puño.

Lo elevo, dispuesta a golpear al chino, más se contuvo resoplando con molestia. Ese no era un comportamiento adecuado. Pero es que él era tan...tan...TAN uhhg! (**incorporar rugido de enfado n.n**).

Se volteo, dispuesta a dejar a Tao solo con su amiga la soledad, pero la mirada de él la detuvo. Shaoling lo observo fijamente. Acaso aquello que veía en los ojos dorados del shaman era... tristeza?. Si, eso era.

Movió sus labios, deseando consultarle al joven que era lo que le ocasionaba aquel sentimiento, más las palabras murieron en su garganta. No, el preguntar era inútil, él no le contestaría. Shaoling avanzo hasta colocarse a la par de Ren. De cerca podía ese sentimiento con mayor claridad, y ella pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimía de dolor junto al de él.

Dudo en extender su mano y tomar la de Tao, pero al sentir la piel de él rozar con la de ella no se arrepintió de su acción. Nunca espero que Ren correspondiera aquel gesto, él nunca lo hizo, solo deseaba entrelazar sus dedos con lo suyos para que así Tao comprendiera que ella estaba allí, junto a él, solo para compartir su pena. Solo eso.

Ren sonrío levemente. Aquella joven nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo con sus reacciones. Y aunque nunca se dijese, él le estaría agradecido siempre por haberlo acompañado aquella noche en la que su ser se mostró tal cual era. Humana.

- - - - -

-saldré por unos momentos. No quiero que hagan desorden en mi ausencia ¬.¬ -ordeno la itako con voz potente a los tres hombres parados frente a ella en la entrada de la pensión.

-si capitana! –exclamaron los gemelos Asakura en unísono.

-tatitana nOn –balbuceo el pequeño Hana, en brazos de su padre.

-mmhh... de acuerdo –Anna beso la mejilla de su hijo- me voy.

-¿y para mi no? T.T

-uuff... –la rubia suspiro ante la demanda de su esposo. Parecía que tenía dos hijos en lugar de uno- nos vemos –susurro, besando los labios del castaño suavemente e Yoh sonrío complacido.

-cuiden bien a Hana –exclamo la itako, corriendo el tatami de la entrada.

-¿y para mi que hay? –consulto Hao con su fingido tono inocente.

Una vena se marco en la frente de Anna y segundos después, el shaman de fuego estaba tendido sobre el suelo tras recibir con su frente la sandalia que la joven arrojo.

-¿estas bien Hao? o.o –Yoh se hincó para observar el grado de daño que había sufrido su hermano.

-auch... . -gimió el aludido como respuesta.

-Jajajajaja…pum! Pum! nOn –balbuceaba el bebe mientras reía en los brazos de su padre

+-+-+-+

La paz reinaba en una de las salas de la pensión. Yoh jugaba con su hijo, mientras que Hao contemplaba el televisor encendido frente a él. Cien canales y nada interesante para ver. Suspiro mientras apagaba el aparato, estaba aburrido.

-¡bien Hana! –el shaman de fuego observo a su hermano de reojo- ¿quieres que te cuente de los tíos que nos vendrán a visitar pronto? n.n

-grupo de estúpidos UoU –sentencio Hao desde su lugar- ellos no son nadie comparados conmigo Hana ù.u

-ti! nOn –asintió el rubio, meciendo sus manitos en el aire.

-de acuerdo n.n…¿Por quien empiezo? Mmh... ya sé! Por tu tío Liserg!

-el afeminado y traumado del grupito de idiotas UoU

-ignora a tu tío Hao. Liserg es muy agradable. También esta Manta –su hijo lo observo curiosos- ya lo conoces solo que no lo recuerdas, tu tío Manta tiene un corazón enorme xD.

-y mas enano no puede ser porque lastimosamente ya se desarrollo ù.u

-y tu tío Horo es muy simpático n.n

-no te acerques a el, se puede pegar lo idiota que es ÙoÚ

-y tu tío Ren es de buen corazón n.n

-¡si claro¿Desde cuando los de buen corazón son unos amargados? ¬.¬

-también esta tu tío Ryu que es muy cariñoso n.n

-¡ese homosexual es mas extraño que todos los demás juntos! ò.ô

-Hao, vamos no seas así con ellos ¬,¬…además todos son mis amigos y tuyos también n-n

-¿Que! Oye enserio que prefiero quedarme con mis antiguos amigos ò.ôU

-Sabes que te agradan, no lo niegues n-n

-ya te dije que no¡son todos unos raros ¬¬!

-y ya te dije que no son raros ò.o…no lo tomes en cuenta Hana, tus tíos son muy especiales n.n

-no le hagas caso a tu papá, el dice tonterías ò,o

-yo no digo tonterías T.T

-claro que si ¬,¬

-¡que no! T.T

Hana observo a su papá, y luego dirigió su mirada hacía tío Hao. ¿A quien debería creer? Sus tíos parecían personas extrañas por lo que decía Hao, pero a papá parecían agradarles. Pues, si a papá les agradaba a él ¡seguro que también les caería bien¡sentía emoción¡Quería conocerlos a todos lo más pronto posible!.

_**Continuara...**_

**Tsukasa: **Hola! Al fin soy yo la que empieza las notas de autor nOn!...espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , al fin yo escribo muchas cosas nOn…como Rocio esta ocupada y al fin me pude quitar algunas cosillas de encima pude escribir aquí y le hago una suplencia n-n, bueno, bueno…dejemos la emoción de un lado y contestemos los Rew XDU

**Horo:** Oye Tsuki ¿puedo responderlos yo? nOn

**Tsukasa:** o,o…claro porque no n.n

**Horo: **Gracias nOn!...muy bien, veamos que hay porque aquí¿alguna admiradora talvez? n.n **–Tsukasa lo mira muy mal y con un aura oscura rodeándola-** no, no, creo que no hay nada de eso n.nUu

**Solcito:** Si! Yo también me enamore¿no es fabuloso? n.n…oh, interesante ô.o…cuando vea a Ro le digo nOn…si gracias, gracias por los halagos¿verdad que ellas me hacen ver muy bien? **–dando un aire de superioridad-**

**Tsukasa:** Ne, Horohoro no te distraigas recuerda que ya es tarde o,o

**Horo:** Perdón, es que me deje llevar jejeje n.nUu **–rascándose la cabeza-**

**Rama chan:** ô.o…o-o hmm… .. hmm…¡Tsuki! No le entiendo TT

**Tsukasa: **ô.o ¡pero cual es el escándalo! **–leyendo un momento el mensaje-** ya comprendo n-n…no soy muy buena en portugués n.nU…pero gracias por el halago, ya veras que volveremos rápido a publicar el próximo capitulo, le diré a Rocio que la felicitas n-n

**Horo: **Ahora a mi, por favor, a mi, a mi

**Tsukasa:** toma, este último y nos vamos n-n

**Beautifly92:** Hm, ellas son las que saben de todo eso o,o…y yo se me algunos secretos pero no te los diré hasta el próximo capitulo D...cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto nOn

**Tsukasa:** ¿Listo n-n?

**Horo:** Si, ahora vamos a irnos, así estudiaras matemáticas más temprano

**Tsukasa:** Cuídense todos nOn Jane

**Horo:** Adiós nOn, para mis admiradoras, no se olviden de mandarme mensajes **–Tsuki lo vuelve a mirar mal-** oh mejor no n.nU

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 y rocio-asakura**

"_la doncella del YohxAnna_" y "_Dra-mata Tsuki_"


End file.
